


YOU MAKE IT EASY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago PD (TV), God Friended Me (TV), Rosewood (TV), The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Back At One, F/F, F/M, Flint is Mack and YoYo's Son, M/M, That Beautiful BRIAN MCKNIGHT Song, love of my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: My goal is that each chapter be at least 300 hundred words,minimum (some may be fewer, though I'm intending nofewer than 175)...AoS (seasons 3-now), The Last Shipseasons 1-4 to begin-BAVIT DOES NOT DIE); All Rise(current season), and Rosewood (seasons 1-2; imaginedseason 3); God Friended Me
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Cara Bloom/Miles Finer, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack' Mackenzie, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Erin Lindsey/Jay Halstead, Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor (All Rise), Melinda May/Andrew Garner, Melinda May/Grant Ward, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. TAKEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Jemannesimms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemannesimms/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [CW_lover_333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW_lover_333/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [Ice_Queen784](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [16lena246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/gifts), [Justkillingtimewhileiwait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkillingtimewhileiwait/gifts), [iamstarstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstarstuff/gifts), [Kikismith34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikismith34/gifts), [thegirlinthedress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthedress/gifts), [beautifullybrxken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullybrxken/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint has been 'taken'; to make matters worse, SHIELD has been  
> tasked with a critical mission with world-wide implications. Mack,  
> as Director, elects to complete the mission, then emabrk on the rescue  
> of his and YoYo's Son, which she VEHEMENTLY disagrees with-  
> calling him out in fron of the other Agents...They sleep apart a few nights,  
> until Elena realizes that Mack's choices were not choices AT ALL: his  
> ONLY OPTION is to complete the mission, which she realizes after time  
> to reflect

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk"**  
**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk"**  
**He smiles politely back at you**  
**You stare politely right on through**

"Me disculpas. Te pido disculpas. Lo se muy bien que tu quieres a nuestro hijo igual  
que yo. Disculpame, Mack."  
(Forgive me. I ask your forgiveness. I know very well that you love our son as much as I  
do. Forgive me, Mack).  


"No te preocupes. Hablaste como MADRE, no Agente." (Don't worry. You spoke as a MOTHER, not an agent).

"Piensadolo bien, eres responsbale para una agencia entera. Pero si no lo encontramos..."  
(Now that I think about it, you are responsible for an entire agency. But if we don't find him)...

"Come...come here." Embracing her, Mack tells her sincerely: "We WILL FIND our son. We WILL."

"I know. I trust you. But that boy...he has my whole heart-mi corazon entero...we can't lose him. I NEED  
him...I won't live."

"The instant that this mission is complete, we go after Flint. We bring him back here. I promise you."

"The INSTANT, Mack."

"Yes.

**********************

Lots of blood, lots of bullets...one death, and some Agents injured, expected to recover. The beautiful Melinda  
May sits serenely in the pilot's chair, glancing up briefly when The Director steps into the cabin. "Flint,"  
she states simply.

"Yeah...how'd you know."

"It's what I'd do."

"Maternal instincts kicking in?", Mack asks with a smile.

"Not so much THAT", May muses, returning the smile. "I love that kid."

"I have never ever...ever, ever, ever...heard you express love for someone...ANYONE."

May swats at him, now in full smile. "I _LOVE_ ; what's not to love-he's yours."

"Thanks, Melinda."

As he leaves, May calls after him, "We'll get him, Mack. Or die trying."

**I'll bring him back to you-I will GET YOUR SON**

**BACK IN HIS AND YOYO'S QUARTERS**

YoYo is powerless to keep her mind from circling back around to the  
worst possible scenario for Flint: that their attempts to bring him back  
will end in failure.

She twists in his arms, tilting her face up to meet her lover’s eyes. "Mack...  
IF...if somehow..."

"NO!" Mack cuts Elena off before she can put words to what they have  
both been thinking. “I won’t even entertain that possibility. We need to  
take our minds off of it-distract ourselves.”

“Distract…” Her long fingers, tipped red, dance over his groin  
.  
“Quítatelos” (take them off), she whispers, indicating his boxers.

She nuzzles her face against his bloating cock, moaning as she does...  
whimpering, the tiniest bit, as she inhales his scent…HIS unique scent,  
the scent that excites her like NO OTHER…she inhaling deeply to get her  
fill of it... her little pink tongue darts out to lick the base briefly at the base  
foot long staff...


	2. THESE ARMS OF MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD FRIENDED ME CARA AND MILES 'FIX THINGS'  
> (SORT OF)...there's a complication or TWO...

These arms of mine  
They are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you  
And if you  
Would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be...

Cara looks out the window: It's MILE'S, quite capably delivering an impassioned rendition of  
of the Great Otis Redding's classic love ballad. Opening the window, she calls down "MILES! It's  
two am!!" And the whole while she's SMILING...though sternly...

"Let me up and I'll stop", he calls back.

"It's TWO AM!"

"Let him up!" A neighbor across the courtyard (Ms Conde) says, from her open window. "Let him up!"  
(The Super, from his first floor window). "I gotta a 6am plane! Let him UP!" Cara doesn't know that  
person, but clearly they are all on MILE'S side. "Hurry UP!", she hisses loudly, and closes her window  
with a bang.

Once he's inside , she lays into him. "What do you think you're doing! THIS isn't acceptable! You LEFT me!  
And now you're back, singing, like...like...it's all fine, and it's NOT...

Take me back" Miles breaks in.

"...WHAT!? What did you just say to me? You can't come here, at TWO AM, seeking classic love songs,  
and saying 'take me back' like we're in a cheesy rom-com, and expect me to grab you, and hold you, and  
say OK..."

"I'm sorry. I love you. Take me back."

Cara says, very, very low "You'll hurt me again."

"I WON'T. WILL NOT."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"SWEAR."

"I swear."

"Lock the door. Let's go to bed."

"Just like that?"

"I could yell and curse and scream, if you like."

"Yeeaaah...this is fine."

In the bedroom, Cara says "Alexa...play OTIS REDDING, All HIS BEST, auto-replay,  
volume setting 4."

These arms of mine  
They are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you.....

"You followed me all the way here...you wouldn't have done that if..."

"If I don't love you."

"Right-THANKS." Cara brightens. "Soooolucky for you that I feel the same  
way. Let's eat-I'm starving!"

After a very satisfying breakfast of of waffles, eggs, ham, and orange juice, the  
newly reunited couple separate for a few hours: Miles to the small alcove set  
aside for him to broadcast from; Cara changes out the bed sheets from their  
night of love-making, and perches atop the fresh linens to write her article.

At noon, they order in lunch, and eat together, enjoying half a bottle of wine  
with their meal. Afterwards, they lie die, intending to nap, and but Cara  
is feeling frisky from the night before, and they end up having sex again.  
Cara feels HERSELF, with Miles inside her, for the first time in a long  
while, and as he plows her deep and hard, she decides to NOT bring up the  
'hook-up' she's been ducking since this morning...why ruin things?"

While Miles dozes, she checks her phone: sixteen missed calls and texts  
from Milos. The last four so so are in CAPS with extra exclamation points.  
He'll be asleep for at least another hour; she can dash downstairs and call the  
mortgage broker...

"Hey...yeah, sorry-my Sister and her husband had an argument, and I had Save  
the Sister Duty...I know, RIGHT? What's up with you?...Oh, I dunno, Milos,  
I have to let you know. about later...know, I promise...okay...'bye."

Awash with shame, Cara slowly makes her way back upstairs.


End file.
